


I'll Make You Mine

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus has an offer for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Between not getting to this until last week, and having one of the busiest weeks in some time, plus the fact that these two did not seem to want to shut up, this ended up being one of my longer pieces. Thank you to Kit and her Ro for inspiring this, and for all the hand-holding, despite my whining.

Rodolphus was watching him again. Draco tried not to meet his eyes, but he could feel the gaze burning into him. All he could do was hope that he'd be able to escape early from the meeting as he'd done last time. He certainly didn't want to be caught by him a second time. He doubted it would go as well.  


The first time he'd attended a meeting with his uncle in attendance, he'd not noticed the man beyond seeing him with his aunt Bellatrix. He'd known who he was, of course, but he hadn't truly been aware of him. At least, not until after the meeting. Then he'd found himself alone in the room after the others had all left, and Rodolphus had waited until the others had followed the Dark Lord out, standing in the doorway and keeping Draco trapped in the room.  


"Nephew."  


Draco had felt a shiver run down his spine at the tone of voice Rodolphus used. It spoke of things Draco had only begun to understand. Things he wished he'd never learned. Instead of showing his fear, he'd raised his chin, wondering what Rodolphus would do if he tried to make it to the door on the other side of the room. It led to the kitchens, but he was starting to think it would be the lesser of two evils. "Uncle Rodolphus."  


"Enjoying your summer?"  


Draco bit back the retort of how fun it had been to come back after Dumbledore's death to be told what a waste of space he was. "It's been thrilling," he said instead.  


Rodolphus had smirked at that, obviously hearing what Draco wasn't saying. He'd approached Draco then, and Draco had been hard-pressed to shake the image of a tiger stalking its prey. He'd also had to fight down the urge to flee as fast as he could. He was quite sure that despite his time in Azkaban, Rodolphus could be quite fast when he wanted to be.  


Snape had appeared just in time to rescue him. Just as Rodolphus had come into touching distance and was stroking Draco's cheek, Snape had appeared in the doorway. "Draco. Your mother needs to speak with you."  


Rodolphus's eyes had narrowed. But he'd known better than to argue with Snape that time. Snape had been the favorite at the moment, and it was better not to go against him. He took a step back, and Draco had hurried from the room, not wanting to hear the explosion that was likely to follow.  


Every meeting after, he'd felt Rodolphus watching him, and made certain to leave with one or both of his parents. He'd seen Rodolphus glare as they had passed, but he'd also seen him smirk. He knew why Draco was avoiding him, and he obviously loved the idea.  


Tonight, the Dark Lord had insisted on speaking to the Malfoys after the meeting. Snape wasn't here either. There would be no escort for Draco tonight. All he could hope was to escape up to his room before Rodolphus could get away from his wife.  


As soon as the meeting disbanded, Draco hurried out the door before anyone else, flushing as he heard the low chuckles behind him. But he didn't care, so long as he managed to avoid…  


"Nephew…"  


Draco swallowed as he noticed Rodolphus stepping out of the shadow of the main staircase. How had he done that? Surely that wasn't possible? The Manor wouldn't allow anyone but family—Malfoy family, that was—to apparate in the house.  


Stilling where he stood in the centre of the hall, Draco watched him warily. "Yes?"  


"One would think you've been avoiding me, boy…" He was smirking, and knew quite plainly that Draco had been doing just that, but neither of them would say so. Truth wasn't part of this game.  


"Just needed to finish a paper, Uncle Rodolphus." It was a flimsy excuse, but right now, Draco was desperate to find any reason to avoid being alone with the man. If it worked…  


"A paper? Surely Snape isn't assigning you new homework now? It's not even the end of June, boy." Rodolphus took a step closer, and despite himself, Draco stepped back.  


"I have quite a bit of homework this summer, Uncle. Seeing as how I had to leave school early, I want to be prepared when Snape takes over come autumn." While Draco loved the idea of having a Slytherin headmaster, the thought of returning to Hogwarts left Draco feeling ill. Not that he was going to let Rodolphus see that.  


"I'm sure one night off won't matter so much. It wasn't like you missed that much of the school year, after all." Rodolphus was smirking again, and Draco hated that expression. Even if his stomach hadn't been churning before, it definitely was now.  


He tried to slip to the side and move around him, but Rodolphus blocked his way. "Well, my studies are important to me. So…if you'll excuse me…"  


"I'm afraid not, boy. You and I have something to discuss…" His hand closed around Draco's arm, and Draco considered twisting away, but decided to wait until running was absolutely necessary. He only hoped when that time came, he would be able.  


Rodolphus led him upstairs, never letting go of Draco's arm. He didn't stop until they were in the sitting room the Lestranges used when they stayed here. Neither Rabastan nor Bellatrix were there, and Draco's stomach sank. "So? What do we need to talk about? I don't have much time. My parents will…"  


"Be too distracted to notice a thing, boy. Now sit." He pushed Draco to the sofa, then stood in front of him, looking down at him.  


Draco glowered at him. Maybe his worry was all for nothing, and this was just going to be another lecture about presenting a stronger appearance for the family? Then Rodolphus smirked, and Draco's stomach sank once more. "Then what do you want?"  


"You're not that stupid, boy. Don't try to pretend you are."  


"Fine." Draco looked away, feeling his stomach churn. No, he definitely wasn't going to like this. "Say what you want so I can leave already."  


"Attitude might get you somewhere with your little friends, Draco, but it won't help you now. Not with things as they are. But if you were cooperative, I might be willing to help you there."  


Frowning, Draco looked up at him. Maybe he really had misunderstood. "Help…me? How?"  


Rodolphus gave him another of those smirks. "Surely you haven't failed to notice the looks some of the others give you?"  


Draco felt his cheeks heat. "I have. But they would never…"  


"Until our Lord gave them permission. Give me reason, and I will ask him to give you to me. Exclusively. I still have enough pull with him that I could manage. But if you put it off too long, I will not be the first to ask."  


So Rodolphus did want that, then. "And my preference matters not at all?" Draco had to swallow, trying to keep the sick feeling at bay. It didn't work.  


Rodolphus knelt in front of him. "If you wish it to matter, then you should choose."  


"And why should I choose you?" Draco asked, horrified at the high pitch of his voice. He looked away. "You just want me for a plaything like the others," he added, managing to keep his voice softer that time.  


Rodolphus's hand was rough where it touched his chin. And larger than Draco had seen on anyone but Crabbe and Goyle. But where theirs were clumsy and brutal, somehow, Rodolphus's was gentle. He turned Draco's chin so that their eyes met once more. "Because. So long as you cooperate, I would not hurt family, Draco."  


Draco swallowed at that, not certain he could see Rodolphus as family. Perhaps he weren't as mad as Bellatrix or even his brother, but he had seen madness in those eyes. And it wasn't like they were truly related. If they shared blood, it was many generations ago. "Wouldn't you?" Draco asked.  


"No. If you chose to be mine, I will be gentle with you, Draco. If you force me to go through another to get what I want…" His eyes narrowed, and Draco shivered at his expression. "I will be far less so."  


Draco'd known the man had his mind set on this, but he had thought maybe he could avoid it. Obviously, Rodolphus wasn't going to let that happen. "I don't…I'm not…like that," he said, the lie hard to get out. But if it stopped him, it was worth trying.  


"And you think others will care? Would you rather go to Yaxley? Or worse, Carrow and his sister?"  


Draco shuddered at the thought. The Carrows cared for no one but each other. He knew that much. He could only begin to imagine how badly they would use him. Not least of all because of their hatred for both his father and his aunt. And Yaxley was worse. At least the Carrows cared for someone. Draco was fairly certain ice water ran through Yaxley's veins. He shivered again, and gave in to the urge to hug himself. "No. But…"  


"I cannot make this any simpler for you, Draco." Rodolphus's tone wasn't chiding, but seemed almost kind. "This will happen, regardless. But if you take my offer, I promise to protect you from the others."  


He didn't have to say that the others would never offer such comfort. Still, that didn't make it any easier, really.  


"Am I really so difficult to look at?" Rodolphus asked, and Draco swallowed again.  


That wasn't the problem at all, but now that the question had been asked, he took a moment to properly look at Rodolphus for the first time. He'd known what the man had looked like from family photos. He'd seen wanted posters, too. But that wasn't the same as seeing him up close like this. Or having the man leering at him from across the table.  


The years spent in Azkaban had not been kind. His skin was worn and weathered, and there were shadows under his eyes. And then there were the scars, though Draco did not know if those were from his time in the prison, or from his life before prison. It gave him a dangerous look, and Draco had to look away.  


His eyes met Rodolphus's once more. They were dark, but calm, and seemed far kinder than he might have expected to see, but he'd seen the man's fury at a meeting, and knew that kindness was not the only thing in his heart. He wondered if the kindness were more a mask than the anger.  


Finally, he managed to tear his gaze from the man's eyes, and it shifted to his lips, though they lingered there only for a moment before shifting elsewhere. Did the man ever shave? Draco couldn't remember ever seeing him clean-shaven. At least not any time he'd seen him in person. Somehow, though, the look suited him. It shaped his face, hiding the scars and the weathering Draco had seen elsewhere.  


And his hair…Draco shifted and looked away. He knew he had a thing for guys with dark hair. He'd admitted that much to himself long ago. And he found them even more intriguing when their hair was long. Rodolphus's was the perfect length—just sweeping his shoulders, which Draco could easily imagine wrapping his fingers in if they kissed…or more.  


Rodolphus chuckled as Draco felt his cheeks flame once more. "Is that a no, nephew?" he asked, his voice a soft rumble, more felt than heard.  


"N-no." Draco hated himself for the hesitation in his voice, and worse for the continuing burn in his cheeks.  


"Is it a yes, then?" Rodolphus sounded more amused than annoyed now, and it was hard for Draco to remember what the question was any longer.  


"No?"  


Rodolphus chuckled again. "Aren't you sure, nephew? Perhaps I should offer something that will help make up your mind?"  


Draco was about to ask what he meant when he saw Rodolphus lean forward, and then felt their lips brush together. It was just a fleeting touch, but enough to make him gasp softly, though it sounded loud to his ears.  


Pulling back just a little, Rodolphus whispered, "Yes or no, Draco? I won't ask again."  


Draco knew that didn't mean this would stop if he said no. It simply meant that Rodolphus would make his own choice then. But Draco realized that he didn't want it to stop. That he wanted to wind his fingers in the man's hair. To pull it. To see that fire in his eyes. That smirk. But could he admit it? That was the question.  


He met Rodolphus's eyes, and even though he gave his answer no voice, he knew Rodolphus could read it there, because the next thing he knew, he found himself pressed against the back of the sofa, moaning as his uncle devoured his mouth, his fingers tangling in the hair he'd been so distracted by just a moment before.  


Rodolphus was growling softly, which sent pleasant shivers down Draco's spine, and before he knew it, he was stretched out on the sofa, on his back, and Rodolphus had raised his wand, looking down at him. "I plan on taking what I want. Stop me now, but I will have you eventually."  


Draco shook his head. "I won't…stop you." He still wasn't sure he wanted this, but he couldn't stop himself from responding. And if this kept him safe from the others…well, that was just a bonus. "Just one thing?"  


Rodolphus smirked. "Just one?" But he didn't seem upset, which helped Draco continue.  


"Swear you won't…give me to any of the others. Ever. Just you."  


That made Rodolphus smirk wider. "And when you're back at Hogwarts? Are you going to pretend none of this ever happened? Go back to your old lovers?"  


Though Draco wanted to simply answer yes, he knew that would be the wrong answer. More importantly, he didn't want Rodolphus certain that he had other male lovers. Not ever. "I suppose that would be up to you, wouldn't it? Though father will insist that I marry at some point."  


Rodolphus kissed him again. "I don't think that will be a problem. Do you?"  


Draco felt his cheeks heat, realizing that he was speaking to a married man again for the first time since their conversation had begun in this room, then shook his head. "No," he whispered.  


"So long as you do nothing which will cause you to grow attached to anyone, I wouldn't deny you that. While we are apart."  


"And…when I'm not in school?"  


"You will wait for me. In fact…I think perhaps a few meetings in Hogsmeade during the school year would be needed as well."  


Draco considered protesting, but he knew at this stage, that it would do him little good, given how much he'd already given in to. So he nodded. "I suppose."  


"Good. So…we have a deal then? I keep the others from bothering you, and you…"  


"Let you…"  


"No. I don't want you pretending this doesn't affect you, boy. I want your passion. And nothing less. Is that clear?"  


And that was nearly impossible to agree to. Draco closed his eyes. To not be allowed the escape of pretending that he was only being used…he knew where that would lead. "Why?" he asked in a whisper.  


"Because I want nothing less than all of you, Draco. No man who settled for less would ever be worth your time."  


Draco tried not to show just how much the words had affected him. After all, he was certain Rodolphus saw this only as another move in the game. Still, he turned his head to meet Rodolphus's eyes and nodded again. "I will…be here with you, then." The thought terrified Draco, but part of him wanted just that. To want him so bad, and only him. "And my aunt?" he asked softly.  


"Has other interests," Rodolphus replied, smirking once more. "Now…why don't you show me just what I'm getting, hm?"  


And this was the most terrifying point of all. What if Rodolphus didn't like what he saw, and decided not to protect Draco after all? "But…what if you decide you don't want me?"  


"Not likely to happen," Rodolphus said with a smirk. "But if it does, then I will still hold up my end of the bargain."  


Relieved, Draco nodded, then reached up to unbutton his shirt. "What do you want?" he asked.  


"You. Naked." Rodolphus pulled away, settling across from the sofa in a chair, his hands on the arms. "I want to see every inch of what I'm getting."  


Shifting under his gaze, Draco stood and began to undress, going slow to give him a proper show. He wasn't about to give Rodolphus any reason to go back on their deal. He may not have wanted it at first, but now he knew it might well get him through the summer safely, and that he wasn't going to turn down. Even if the rest of it scared him to death.  


By the time he was undressed, Rodolphus's reaction was quite visible, pressing against his trousers. Draco couldn't help but wonder if it were because he actually liked the look of Draco, or if it was just the power of the situation that was turning him on. "So…do I meet with your approval?"  


Rodolphus's voice was a growl when he answered. "Very much so." He reached for Draco's hand and tugged him down into his lap, his hands sliding down to cup his arse. "I'd tell you to suck my cock, but I don't think I have the patience for that right now. So we'll just move on to the main event."  


He didn't give Draco a chance to respond this time. He just pulled him into a deep kiss, causing Draco to fall against his chest, devouring his mouth like he intended to feast on him all night. After a moment, he pulled back and pushed Draco off his lap. "Get in the bedroom. I'll take care of the door. Just in case."  


Draco wasn't sure which would be the worst fate: Bellatrix walking in on them and hexing him to death, Rabastan walking in and wanting to join in, or being locked in this room with Rodolphus until he chose to set him free. Still, he turned, hurrying to the bedroom, and hoping he hadn't just made the worst mistake of his life.  


He'd only just reached the bed when he felt a naked body against his back, and lips nipping down his neck. He stiffened for just a moment, then turned in Rodolphus's arms. "How do you want me?"  


Rodolphus smirked. "Let me show you." He pushed Draco backwards onto the bed, and was on top of him before he could get comfortable, kissing him deeply and grinding his cock against Draco's hip. "Even prettier than I imagined," he whispered. "I can't wait to see your father's face when I ask for you tomorrow."  


Draco felt his cheeks burn once more, but said nothing. Perhaps this would turn out to be a mistake, but it had gone too far to simply stop it now. Instead, he kissed Rodolphus once more, curling his hands in his hair and moaning at the feel of it.  


Rodolphus cast a slicking spell, and Draco squirmed at the feeling, his breath hitching when he felt Rodolphus's hand stroke over his arse once more. "I'll ask it once, boy. Have you done this before?"  


Draco hesitated, wondering which answer would be the right one. Would Rodolphus be upset if he knew he weren't the first? Before he could decide, Rodolphus smacked his hip. "Tell the truth, boy. It will only be worse if you don't. If you're virgin, and…"  


"I'm not!" Draco pushed at him, flushing.  


Rodolphus didn't seem upset in the least. "Good. That means I won't have to explain everything to you." Before Draco could answer, they were kissing again, and he felt Rodolphus's finger press into him.  


It was true that he wasn't a virgin, but that didn't mean he'd done this much, and he tensed at the feeling. Rodolphus pulled back. "Need a bit more, boy?"  


Draco shook his head. "Just…surprised me."  


Rodolphus smirked. "Oh? Really?" Draco gasped as he felt the finger twist inside him.  


"Ohgod…" The only thing to do now was to close his eyes. It was all a bit too much.  


That didn't seem to deter Rodolphus in the least. He continued to stroke his finger into him, nipping at his neck as he did so. "You make the loveliest sounds, boy…" He nipped a little harder, and Draco tried unsuccessfully to hold back a moan. "That's it, boy. Let it go. Tell me how you're feeling. I want to hear it." He pulled the finger mostly out, then pressed in a second finger, crooking them and brushing something inside Draco that made light flare behind his eyes. He cried out, head falling back as he arched his spine, making Rodolphus groan. "God, you couldn't be more responsive if you tried…"  


Before Draco could answer, Rodolphus was kissing him again, and somewhere along the lines, his fingers were gone. Then something much larger pressed against Draco, and he opened his eyes. "Wait…" But Rodolphus was already pressing into him, and it was like nothing he'd felt before. Even the first time hadn't felt this intense. It was too much. He was too big. It was going to tear him apart.  


"Damn it, boy, breathe. Relax, or you'll hurt us both."  


Draco tried to follow his direction, trying to remember how it should feel, remembering how it got better. With each slow, deep breath, the pain lessened, and he was able to enjoy the feeling of being full more. When he looked up to meet Rodolphus's eyes, the man pushed deeper, and Draco couldn't hold back a groan. "Ohgod…"  


"I thought you said you'd done this before, boy," Rodolphus said with a growl. He thrust again before Draco could speak.  


"I ha…ah! Fuck…" Draco closed his eyes. "Never…so big…"  


Rodolphus thrust again, kissing Draco deeply, his teeth nipping at Draco's lip. Draco could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke. "Is that right?" He kissed him again, thrusting deep now that Draco was able to take him. "Good."  


After that, neither of them spoke beyond moans and simple phrases. They were both too caught up in the feeling to manage more. Everything Rodolphus did seemed to make every nerve ending Draco had tingle, and he wouldn't have been able to think of his parents' names if the man had asked.  


Though he'd done this before, he'd never been with someone so much older, and all of whom had been about his own size. He knew cocks came in various sizes—he'd been in the boys bath and the locker rooms enough times to know that—but he'd not realized just how much of a difference it might make. He felt so full. And it wasn't a bad thing at all. It felt amazing. Enough to make him forget where he was, and who he was with.  


Each kiss was more desperate than the last, and soon, Draco knew that it wouldn't take much to come. But when he reached down to stroke himself, Rodolphus batted his hand away. "Ask," he growled, his eyes black now when they focused on Draco's face.  


"Wh-what?" It took a moment to understand, then he realized. "Ohgod…" Draco wasn't sure he could get himself to beg to be allowed to come. "No…I can't."  


Rodolphus nipped down his neck. "Then no touching…" He grabbed Draco's hands, pulling them over his head, and began to suck at a spot on his neck, still thrusting deeply into him.  


It was like torture. No, Draco decided after another few minutes, it was worse than torture. At least with torture, you knew they could only go so far before you died. But Rodolphus just kept going, finding new ways to torment Draco until he was practically screaming from the stimulation. A twist of his hips, thrusting deeper into Draco and brushing over his prostate, causing Draco to wail and bringing tears to his eyes. Then he would nip down Draco's chest, marking it with bitemarks and sucking at his nipples until Draco was shuddering. And then back up to his neck where he would continue to nip and suck at the spot he seemed to have decided was his favorite on Draco's neck. Every nip, every suck, went straight to Draco's cock.  


Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. "Oh, god, please! Please let me come!"  


The only response Rodolphus gave was to release his hands and renew his thrusts, his movements growing jerky now. It wouldn't be too long until he came, and Draco wasn't about to be left behind. He twisted one hand in Rodolphus's hair, his other curling around his cock, stroking it with each thrust, kissing him with a groan.  


When he finally came, the room whited out for a minute, and when he woke, he felt a sting on his neck, and arms around him. He opened his eyes to see Rodolphus watching him. "Are you all right?"  


Draco nodded. "Did…you bite me?" He raised his hand to the spot, but Rodolphus pushed it away.  


"I did. I'm afraid I broke the skin. I can heal it for you if you wish…"  


Draco frowned, then shook his head. "I can."  


"Let me." And then Rodolphus was reaching for his wand, and cast a simple healing spell. The sting faded, but not the throb. Obviously, Rodolphus wanted others to see his mark. He'd have to wear a scarf at breakfast to keep his father from blowing up.  


"Thank you," he said softly, trying to hide his thoughts, which were still racing a mile a minute.  


"Stay," Rodolphus told him, pulling him closer.  


The thought made Draco panic a little. "Mother and father will worry when the elves tell them my bed wasn't slept in."  


"So make an excuse. Or tell them. They'll know well enough tomorrow." Rodolphus closed his eyes, pulling the blanket at the foot of the bed over them. His arms tightened around Draco, and soon he was fast asleep.  


Draco wasn't quite ready to follow him into sleep. This hadn't turned out at all like he'd expected. Really, this wouldn't be too bad. And for the safety it would provide him this summer, it was well worth it. So long as Rodolphus wasn't captured or killed. Draco watched the man sleep. For a Death Eater, the man seemed shockingly innocent in slumber.  


He just wished he could take him at face value.  


Sighing, Draco snuggled against his chest and closed his eyes. His sleep when it came was more peaceful than any he'd had since the previous summer.


End file.
